


Idolish7 on Hogwarts

by IzukiShun05



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzukiShun05/pseuds/IzukiShun05
Summary: What if all seven members of IDOLiSH7 receives a letter from Hogwarts, telling them that they are wizards and are accepted as students? How will the seven of them will react to this?





	Idolish7 on Hogwarts

It was just after IDOLiSH7's practice when they went back to their dorm, exhausted. 

  
  
" Oh~! I hope we get to sleep in for a bit tomorrow. It is a Sunday after all." Nagi said while sitting on the couch.

"Oi!" Mitsuki's angry voice was heard next "We can't just rest! We still have to perfect our choreography for Good Night Awesome! We always mess up during the chorus."

"But Onii-san. Sougo-san and Yotsuba-san need their rest as well. Especially Sougo-san. It's not easy to be an idol and a manger at the same time." Iori said calmly

"I know that but..." 

"It's okay Iori-san." Sougo said, smiling as he placed a cup of tea in front of everyone and gave Tamaki a bottle of King's Pudding "Mezzo" doesn't have much activities lately. The only thing we have this month is a performance of Miss You and Koi no Kakera to a few shows. We'll do a short practice with those songs so we won't forget the steps."  
  
"Still..." Iori said softly  
  
Their conversation was cut when Riku went in carrying seven envelopes.  "A bit late for fan mails isn't it?" Riku said as he sat down "Its not like I'm ungrateful though!"

"We know. But you're right." Yamato said 

"Hmm... the writing is pretty neat. Written very fancily." Riku said as he gave each of them their letters.

"You're right~!" Nagi said excitedly "I bet this fan might be very beautiful as well! Oh~ All women are beautiful!"  
  
"But...  This does look a bit odd. Who uses this handwriting in this kind of age?" Yamato asked 

Sougo chuckled as he opened his letter "Maybe she loves calligraphy?" He said before reading his letter. The others following his gesture as well.

 

'

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _of_  WITCHCRAFT  _and_  WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

    Dear Mr. Ousaka/ Izumi/Izumi/Yotsuba/Nanase/Rokuya/Nikaidou,
    

    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

    Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

 

    Yours sincerely,

[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/6/67/Minerva_McGonagall_sig.png/revision/latest?cb=20111220005427)

    Minerva McGonagall

    Deputy Headmistress' 

 

"...Hogwarts? Is this... a joke? What is Hogwarts?!" Mitsuki said confusedly 

"It must be one of those letter pranks." Iori said 

"It is not." An old voice said as he went inside the dorm from the fireplace.


End file.
